Wonder Smart
by Kushina Nar
Summary: Fainting is a sudden, usually temporary, loss of consciousness generally caused by insufficient oxygen in the brain...
1. Minato

This is a Minato daddy to be thing. I love the fact that he is Naruto's dad and I was listening to this song, I was itching to write it out…so I did. I'm still writing BOTE, it's just that I have horrifyingly nasty writers block, and we switched computers, and I just haven't really gotten back on the wagon for it ya knows. Well here it is!...btws I don't own Naruto or the song that this is based off of, and if you can guess what song it is I'll give you the satisfaction of being right ^^! Hint, hint, it's a country song and it's Brad Paisley (I would have his kids…just saying ha-ha)

Wonder- Smart

Namikaze Minato, to date has only ever passed out three times in his entire life.

When Minato heard the news, he fainted. He was coming back from a mission, where various organs had been slung, and multiple wounds accumulated, and he was running on empty when Kushina sprung it on him. He wasn't sure what to think or do, so he just embraced the dark that was overcoming him and went with it, and if you ask him about it he will just say it was the loss of blood from his previous exploits. It wasn't until after he came to, all the jokes had been made, and most of his blood had rushed to his face, that he was finally able to contemplate his newly acquired position in life. He was going to be a dad. It was an eye opening realization.

He constantly wondered what his kid would be like. Would it be a boy of a girl? Who would the child look like, more like him or Kushina? Sometimes he hoped and pleaded that Kushina would give him a spunky redheaded daughter just like her, just so that he could have to beautiful intelligent women to love and to protect. This thought usually came before the thought that not even Konoha's walls would be able to stand after two Kushina's took it by force. Then he would wonder what it would be like to teach his child. The thoughts took up all of his extra time. All he wanted to do was stare at Kushina's stomach and imagine. He wanted to mold his child, to love his child, and to be the everything to his kid.

When he found out that he was in fact having a son, he fainted again. This time when he opened his eyes, he didn't even try to hide his emotions. He laughed and cried all in the same breath, and once again he began to imagine. What would his son be like? Who would his son be? What would his son do? Would he act more like him, or more like his mother? Who would he look like? Would he be a ninja? If he was a ninja would he be able to learn Minato's own signature jutsu? Would his son follow in his footsteps?

When he grew up would he be Hokage? What would they name him? Would his son change the world? Would his son be like him? Would he…

...and then Minato thought about how his son would act, and for the third time in his entire life he fainted again. This time it was while he was out that he came to a realization. His son would take the world by its neck, and shake it until it accepted him. He would be a strange mixture of his mother's loud strength, and his own quiet presence. He knew instinctively that his son would be strong. He was made of him and Kushina there was no way for him not to be. And in true Namikaze fashion, he would fall in love with a woman, who was too head-strong, at a young age and never stop going after her. He would be short tempered, but he would always be compassionate. He would be a rough and tumble boy, very rambunctious, and always into, or up to something. And people would love him for it. He was going to be a handful.

When Minato finally came to, he surprised everyone in the room by laughing. All his thoughts were focused how much hell he was going to pay with his soon to be little bundle of energy. He then did the only thing that he could think of, and went and hugged his mother and thanked her for all the hell he put her through as a child. She just smiled and said, "Oh, my son i would have never traded you for the world, but for some peace and quiet… Well you will see soon enough, haha!"

Sadly neither would get to see. That day the Kyuubi attacked. Minato's mother would never get to see if her son would ever understand her plight. Kushina would never get to the greatest prankster to ever grace the streets of Konoha, nor would she get to challenge him. And Minato… Minato could only hope and pray that his sweet seemingly fragile son that he now held in his arms would be able be the strong courageous man he foresaw.

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…endedededededed totally diffy than I meant it too…buuuut oh vell! That's how it usually is! I hope you all liked it, and please please review…even if it is a you're writing sucks…as long as you can tell me why ^^ well ja ne for now!


	2. Kushina

Word- Smart

What will he be called, were the only words that coursed through her head. No thoughts of I am so happy, he is so beautiful, or he looks like his father ran through her head. She didn't even stop to think about how her husband felt or what he wanted to name the child. She was just so tired and part of her truly did not care. One thing did strike her, as she looked at the baby that she had just given birth to, stood his eyes among everything else.

They looked lonely, desolate and empty. A haunting grief lied behind all of the purity and naivety that all children seemed to possess, almost as if he knew that she could not even begin to hope to find his name. Or maybe it was that he knew, knew that she would shortly be gone and then… And then what? What would become of her baby?

His father was a good, but bravely rash man. He did things his way, and his way always worked. He had the best luck in the world and he could always stand by his decisions, unfortunately, his decisions lead him to lying next to her and looking just as deceiving as snow.

Snow is all about deception; it leads you to think that a surface is smooth and flat, when in reality underneath that fine coating of white lies a lethal snare. His body was the snow. On the surface, he was asleep, but the trap was that he could not be just asleep if his soul was no…No, no more thoughts of him, please don't let there be any, please Kami, please…Kami…

She began to wonder where she would go. What place would take something so vile that it couldn't even protect something correctly? She figured it wouldn't matter since there was no faith left in her.

Religion was nothing at all, so there was no need for there to be anything anyways. Besides, her family allowed her to uphold her faith, and they had forsaken her. She was no longer a part of their family… ha to them she had never existed and neither would her son… he will have no family… once…once she got wherever she was going.

* * *

I wish that I could make all of this go away. The hurt I feel and the loneliness that will not go away and no matter how many times I look at my baby to remind myself that I do have something to live for the more I feel my fragile hold slipping even more. There will be no one there for him.

Sometimes I wonder what he will look like as he gets older. I can already see his yellow hair, and what I assume is what will be blue eyes. Maybe he will beautiful blond curls that will tumble into his face when he is concentrating, and those eye will turn into ocean blue eyes that go stormy when he is thinking of yet another mischievous deed, he will become beautiful one day. He will become great one day. Now as I slip until im a short distance to the edge I allow his future to be my sanctuary. I look at him, I feel this tensing, and I want to be able to tell him everything, just so that he hears it from me. But all I can do is stare at the blackness and before that blackness flickers to become light. I let it out.

" Naruto." This is his story and it will be epic.

600 words baby! I did it! First time I ever actually set a word limit for myself, and it was the hardest thing I seriously ever did. I had to write it like ten times just to get it right, and then I switched some of it from 1st pov to 3 pov and that ruined it so I had to go through it yet again…this is prolly the most 'artistic' piece I've written. Everything (except spelling and mayyyybe some grammar errors I accidentally let slip) is supposed to be that way! If it sounds awk then its suppose to kk! If it doesn't connect right its suppose to…catch my drift?

You all have my love and I hope you all like it!


	3. Jiriaya

Got a random Inspiration a few days ago so here is another one-shot

Body- Smart

Jiraiya never told anyone, but he loved people touching him. Yes, he is fully aware of how that sounds and really he doesn't care. As soon as someone made contact with him, he felt as if he would forever be connected to them. He felt pain over past disappointment and wanted to help make their dreams come true. This was the main reason he loved it when Sensei put his arm around him, bumping fists with Oro, getting punched by 'Nade, and ruffling Mina- chan's hair. However, this changed one day. After a while he began to shy away from other's touch.

* * *

The first time that Jiraiya held him, he knew. Jiraiya could feel every wail that shook his tiny body in his hand. For a moment he pondered if the fail body in his arms would be able to survive through the night if it kept moving like that. Then his was distracted again by another loud wail. This was _that _man's child, and he knew that everything _that_ man was trying to accomplish would rest on this little things shoulders. Years later, as he clung to the last vestiges of consciousness, he would reflect that he had held the future, and all he could feel was weariness.

With one simple touch he knew all the goals he had worked for would come to past, and he was the reason that they would become possible. He knew he would be little Naruto's teacher and through him Naruto would achieve greatness. However, as he looked down at little Naruto's red face, all he wanted was to let him go and leave him to find his own destiny. Not shape him, mold him, or watch his ascension to greatness. He had already done that once damn it and all he got was to watch _that_ man, his great student, fall. So he did. He handed the newborn away, handed his problem away, and handed his dream away. With that simple decision Jiraiya handed his gift of understanding people away.

No longer physically burden he ran. Ran away from it all, all the while saying he had a job to do and the job protected the child enough so he was caring for the baby in his own way. For years he pushed further away from it all, moved further away until one day the child forced himself back into Jiraiya's a while, out of a sense of duty, he sent the brat gifts and such for holidays and birthdays, but he was never present when the kid got them and really he never even saw him. One day it all changed. One day the brat charged into his life and demanded attention. It started out simple, he thought he could just give the brat a few simple pointers and then he could be about his way. Then he saw Orochimaru's seal, he fixed it without thinking. By simply pressing five fingers to his stomach everything he had seen about the boy came rushing back, and nothing had changed even though he had removed himself from the equation. Jiraiya wasn't stupid he knew how the village treated the boy. More than a decade had passed and yet the young boy would be as great as he would have been when he was still an innocent baby.

Suddenly he knew he would never get enough of touching, molding, shaping, and teaching the future. He would teach him everything the child could learn, and he would make damn sure Naruto knew everything about his father that Jiraiya could teach him. And with Naruto's simple touch he knew eventually the shinobi world would be free. He could just feel it.

* * *

A/N: No weird notes this time


End file.
